Micro Melodies
by toloveher
Summary: How far can a one night stand go?
1. Welcome Back

**AN: New story again. I honestly have no idea where I'm going with this one... but I hope you enjoy it.**

**and I didn't read through it before posting, jsyk.**

I wake up with someone next to me, which isn't something that happens quite often. I usually leave right after my job is done, so this probably means that I'm in my own home. In the little moments I have before I wake up- the moments where your mind is awake, but you're not ready to face it all- I keep my eyes closed. I keep them closed so I can savor the moments. My arms aren't around her, but hers are around me. I can smell her hair- it smells like faint coconuts and I can feel her bare skin on mine. When I open my eyes, I see a girl and my breath hitches. At that moment, confusion etches itself across my mind because that usually never happens to me. I don't know this girl, but she is beautiful. Her long blonde hair is spread all over my pillows, and her face is as peaceful as can be. I vaguely want her to open her eyes, just so I can see what's in them. But what's implanted in my brain tells me that that's creepy, so I immediately sigh it away. I don't know this girl- I met her last night, but I can't remember sleeping with her. The fact that this doesn't make me panic runs across my mind, but I put it off to think about right before I sleep at night.

I slip out from underneath her and sigh once my feel touch the ground. I put my wife beater on before glancing at the clock, which tells me that its exactly 7:01AM, so I've got an hour or so to get to school. I roll my eyes at the thought of another first day of school as I walk into my new bathroom, only to find my sister standing there brushing her teeth.

"Kyla," I knitted my eyebrows together. She looked innocently at me. "This house has 7 bathrooms, all of which that haven't been used much. You just had to use mine?"

"I was lonely, but you obviously aren't," She spit her junk back into the sink. I started to wash my face in the sink next to the occupied one. "It's our... what? Third day back home and you've already got a girl in your bed, Ash?"

I raised my eyebrow at her, not saying a word.

She raised her own back at me, "What's her name?"

"Just because someone's got someone in their bed doesn't mean they're not lonely, Kyla," I smiled, hoping she'd ignore the question too. She rolled her eyes.

"You can't even remember her name."

_I don't recall her giving it._ "I do."

"What's her name then?"

"Diana," was the first name to come to mind.

And as if on call, the blonde that was once in my bed waltzed into the bathroom. My breath hitched again once I saw her. Her eyelids weren't closed anymore, and the coldest of blues were staring back at me. My mouth went agape a bit, but I collected myself before anyone could notice.

"Good morning, Diana," Kyla smirked at me. I narrowed my eyes at her. The bitch is testing me.

I highly doubt this beauty's name is Diana.

"Uhm.. My name isn't Diana," the blonde scratched her head and turned toward me. I sat up. I wonder if she remembers my name. "Can I have a bottle of water?"

I smile at her and leave to go fetch one. Not to my surprise, she follows behind me, closing the bathroom door behind her, which makes me smirk as I grab her water bottle out from my mini fridge.

"I don't mean to sound like an asshole," She started, staring down at her hands as if she was ashamed. I raised my eyebrow at her and handed her the water bottle. "Thank you."

"Right," I stared at her. "Go on."

"Yeah, I don't mean to sound mean, but..." she gulped."What's your name?"

I smiled, "I'm Ashley."

"Oh," She nodded, now looking at ease again. "I could have guessed that. Damn."

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Oh really now? Doubt so."

"Oh, like my name is Diana? Please," she rolled her eyes at me but kept her smile on her face so I knew she wasn't serious. "I know you don't know my name either."

I scanned my mind on what name she actually looked like. She was too beautiful to have just one.

"I'd say your name is Monique," I nodded, to which she raised her eyebrow. "Yeah, you look like a Monique. Or you know... a Tyrone."

"Your second guess is pretty close," She nodded, to which I nodded back. "My name is Spencer, but some call me Tyrone on weekends."

"On weekends?"

"That's when I'm working."

"Where? The corner?"

"Not everyone has the same profession as you, Ashley."

I smiled and looked down to conceal it. It was making my face hurt in the way I never wanted to stop. A beautiful girl with a more than decent sense of humor was standing in front of me. And she actually beat me in our little battle.

"So, Spencer, eh? I can't believe I didn't remember that. That's a boy's name. No wonder people call you Tyrone."

"Word, though I don't remember giving it to you," Her eyebrows knotted. "Well that just makes me feel like a total slut. I don't even do this... I just had sex with someone that didn't know my name."

"In my defense, you didn't give it."

"Your defense?"

I shrugged, "If it makes you feel better, my opinion of you hasn't changed. I still think the same of you as I did before I found out you don't do this often."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"You're quite the charmer," She nodded at me, taking a swig from the water bottle. It made me smile. "I can't imagine what aspect of you made me look at you last night and think, 'Yeah, I'm gonna bone that tonight.'"

"Maybe you're one of those people that has sex with random fortunate looking, model worthy, practically goddess looking people. Maybe it my goddessness," I smiled. "And who the hell says 'bone'? Are you 14 or a Kardashian? I'm personally hoping for the later."

"Yeah... Did I hear you speak before I slept with you? Oh my god."

"Well, I definitely heard you speak when during with sleeping with you part."

"Oh, you did, did you?" She raised her eyebrow again. "Does it turn you on thinking about it?"

"Oh yeah," I nodded. "Cause ogre mating calls really set a water fall off in my panties, Spence."

"Spence, eh?" She smirked. A little bit in me panicked, even though I don't know why. This girl was amazing. I highly doubt she'd get her tits in a winger over me calling her a nickname. "Isn't it a bit early to be whipping out the shortening of the names?"

"Oh, but I thought we were in a committed relationship?" I faked stomping my foot on the ground in disappointment. "Damn, better go and change my facebook before you take a look..."

"You've got that right. Before I comment on it and humiliate you for the world to see," Spencer shook her head with her hand on her hip. "I'm sorry, but you just went way too fast for me, Ashley."

"Was it my sister?" I fake panic. "Was it that I had you met her too quickly? Was it too much for a first… morning? 'Cause, babe, I can just make her go away."

"Yeah, I can't imagine what I possibly could have seen in you," she shook her head at me.

"Does this mean I don't have to change my facebook?"

"Damn, I've known you for less than 12 hours and you've already got me in a committed facebook approved relationship."

"Oh, we're engaged, actually."

"Even better."

I had to leave my fiancé because she needed to shower. Turns out that after a night of sex, you feel pretty dirty in the morning. She smiled all throughout walking there, which made me smile even though she was really just a stranger. That didn't really make sense, but I tend to never make sense when it comes to beautiful girls.

"Kyla told me that you've got a girl," My brother, Stefan, smirked at me once I walked into the kitchen. I sighed. He's older than me, but 804x annoying. The Madre tells me that we look the same and act the same, but if so, I think I'd probably have to go to a correctional institution. I raised an eyebrow at him. "So what is she?"

"What do you mean?"

"Blonde? Hot? Average? A 10? A 20? What?" He shook his head disappointingly at me as if I was just supposed to know what he meant. "Is she good? Bad? Screamer? Not a screamer?"

I sighed at him and went to make some coffee for myself and my new fiancé.

"I love how you're so interested in my sex slash love life, considering you're my brother and all," I shook my head as I poured my cups out. "It makes me feel nauseated, and you know how much I love feeling nauseated, don't you bro?"

"Just doing my job, sis."

"Fantastic," He smirked, ripping his piece of toast to shreds. "Does your little minion go to school? I hope she's not like… 14 or something. 'Cause that's a little low, even for you, Ashley."

I was just about to ask him what the fuck he means by that, but Kyla cut me off, "I think your little girlfriend you've got up there is done with her shower but she's too scared to come out."

I made a face and went up to retrieve her, ignoring Stefan's yells for me to tell her he said hello.

"What? Too scared to meet the whole family now that you've got a taste of my sister?" I teased, walking into my new room to find the blonde sitting on my bed with her phone in her hands. She smiled at me.

"No," She put her phone on the bed. I stopped in front of her. "I'm just trying to figure out how I'm going to get to school."

"What school do you go to?"

"King High."

I raised an eyebrow. Of course, of all the girls to sleep with, I have to pick the one that I'm now going to go to school with. "I'll take you."

"Let me guess," she pretended to think. "You go there?"

"For a fiancé, you know nothing about me."

"Well I plan on knowing everything by the end of today then," She smiled at me and I swear my heart stopped. "I haven't seen you around, though. Are you new?"

"I suppose," I shrugged. It depends how you look at it, really. I was born and raised here, but left when it really mattered. I helped her off the bed. "I want to apologize in advance for my brother and sister."

"Damn, you've got a brother too?"

"Do you have siblings?"

"You're just as bad of a fiancé as I am."

"This is the start of a wonderful engagement."

"Word."

Xxxxxx

"Hello there," Stefan smiled once he saw Spencer coming down the stairs. I sighed. Today was our first day at our new high school, so we all had to ride together. Kyla rolled her eyes from beside him. Spencer looked at me as if I should protect her. _I'll try my best._

Hopefully she can read minds.

"Thanks," She smiled at me and kept going down the stairs. I literally stopped and had to do a double take. Do I have a mind reader on my hands?

"Hello there pretty lady," Stefan smirked and held his hand out for Spencer to shake. I sighed. I was afraid this would happen. "My name is Stefan, what would yours be?"

"I'm Spencer," she shook his hand. She looked back at me. "Are you two twins? You both look crazy alike."

I scoffed, "He wishes."

"Wish to have that afro? Please," he rolled his eyes. I made a face. "Come on, pretty lady. Let's get you to school."

Of course my brother would be hitting on my last night.

I had initially told Spencer that she could ride shotgun, because that's just plain polite and I'd rather have her sitting next to me than my siblings, but Stefan **insisted** that Spencer sat in the back with him. I, personally, don't understand why he would do that. He barely knows the girl and he wants to get to know her better? She could be a rapist.

Hell, she could have raped me last night and I wouldn't even know.

"I love how your brother is hitting on the girl you banged last night," Kyla smirked at me as we drove to school. In the back seat, (as predicted) Stefan was chatting Spencer's ear off, to which she'd just smile and nod, or occasionally answer one of his questions. I was more so focused on how she'd look into the rear view mirror at me and kind of…. Smirk. Or smile. I don't know. I turned toward Kyla, "Could that be considered incestuous?"

"He is your brother too," I made a face. "How could that be considered incestuous?"

"Well, because you got a dip in all that… and if Stefan has his way, then He would dip in there too," Kyla smirked. Her voice was in a whisper, but I'm sure Spencer wouldn't be able to hear her normal voice over Stefan's loud chat. I made a face at her words. I didn't like the idea of that. "She'd be like a Davies' community sex chick."

"No, Kyla. Just… no."

Xxxx

I got lost about 23 times, but I never let it seem that way. I was born in LA, granted, but I moved before I could really explore. I knew New York like the back of my hand because that's where I was going through all my phases. When I was in LA, I wasn't anywhere. I went to the park to play with my friends, maybe. In New York, I went to the park to drink and to meet up with friends. Maybe pop a pill, but then I wouldn't be able to remember my way home. I remembered the people here, but only some. I had the habit of never forgetting people, which happened to be a curse, but in this instance, it came in handy. We left LA in my freshman year, but everything I was doing then made it quite hard to remember anything from my freshman year.

But we made it to school with time to spare and no one dead. Everyone's ears are still intact despite Stefan's nonstop talking and Spencer is still smiling, so I can assume everything is good.

The campus looked… big and spread out. There were many buildings, which made me frown since I hate walking. Plus, I can't remember filling out a registration form, so I'm probably going to end up in Woodshop or JROTC or something like that.

"Can I walk you to class?" Stefan asked Spencer once she got out of the car. My brother is a little overbearing, obviously. My face literally deflated once I heard that. Today is our first day, we have never seen the campus before, we don't even have our schedules, and he wants to _walk Spencer to class?_

I'm sorry, but that just doesn't make sense to me.

"Sorry, but I promised Ashley that I'd help show her around today," She smiled at Stefan then looked at me. I was too shocked to say anything. "Right, Ash?"

"Right," I smiled at Stefan and that _fuck you, hah, I got the girl_ way. He just rolled his eyes. "That is exactly right."

"Right. I'll see you later Spencer," He started to walk away before whisking Kyla with him, whom looked at him disapprovingly.

Spencer walked over to my side, still smiling (might I add) and started to lead me around.

"I'm sorry about my brother," I looked down, readjusting my bag strap. "He doesn't like to be alone."

"It's fine. I should get used to it, considering how we're going to get married and all," She smirked at me and I smiled back. We stopped in front of this big professional looking building. "This is the office. They should give you your schedule."

I looked through the window and found Kyla and Stefan in there already with some other kid I didn't recognize. I sighed.

"I've got to go to my physics class, though," she smiled sadly at me. I frowned. I didn't want her to leave. "And I'm not going to give you my phone number for you to contact me."

"Why is that?"

"Because I want you to have that feeling of hope that I'm around. And the surprise of seeing me through the halls, and wondering where I am and what I'm doing," she smiled teasingly at me and raised her eyebrow, "Or you know, if I'm thinking of you."

"Damn, we're engaged and I can't even get your phone number."

"Sorry, love. I'll see you by the end of today, though. Your newbie look stands out."

"Right."

She started to walk away, but it was backwards so that she could face me. It made me smile and blush, but Kyla pulled me into the office before I could say goodbye again.

I am already a pathetic love puppy.

"Don't tell me you like this girl already," she made a face at me and handed me my schedule. I raised my eyebrows.

I looked down at my schedule;

Newswriting

AP Psychology/Sociology

Calculus

Photography 3

Drama

French

AP British Literature

I made a face at Kyla's words.

I don't like her. I don't even like people.

"Kyla, you know me. My faith in humanity has been shattered for a few years now." The truth.

"Yeah, you said that but once Modern Family went on the air, you told me it was restored."

Fair point.

"Yeah, but then Teen Mom 2 came out."

"I see what you did there," she sighed and looked over her schedule. I looked over to where Stefan was, not really caring about my classes at all, to find him (of course) chatting up another blonde who was sitting down on the chairs in front of the principal's office.

Oh, how he loves Damsels in distress.

"I don't recall signing up for Woodshop 2," Kyla made a face at me, to which I smiled at. She handed me a map. The first time we were here, we went to private school because that's when our dad really gave a shit about us, but once I started getting kicked out of every school, he brought my siblings down with me. Lucky for me, neither of them resented me for it. But even though I went to private school back then, I only hung out with public school kids, which is why I recognize almost everyone here.

They're staring at me oddly. Maybe it's because they know I'm new. Maybe it's because they know who I am. I'll never know.

"I've got Guitar 3," Stefan smirked, popping up from behind Kyla. She rolled her eyes and eyed the blonde girl standing next to him. "So does my new friend, Christine so I'll catch you two later."

"Why couldn't you keep your blonde with you? She'd be a good tour guide," Kyla complained as we walked out of the office. I sighed. "She seemed cool."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Your type."

"I don't have a type."

"Please. Girl is your type."

"Wow. I've never felt more slutty."

"Not even during the action of your sluttyness?"

"Touché."

Xxx

I recognized just about everyone in my Newswriting class. There were only about… 4 faces I didn't know, but they looked like foreign exchange students. I saw Damien Yang, whom I remember as the asian quarterback who had a crush on me in 3rd grade. There was Christine Hillburg, who lived a neighborhood away and had a hobby of spending her parent's money on pills and powder. There was Robert Grant (who went by Robbie), the closeted all around athlete that was my best friend all throughout elementary school.

King High should be fun.

"You must be the new girl," the teacher whose name I couldn't pronounce, but it looked Italian, greeted me once I walked through the door. I sighed. Everyone's eyes were on me now. I stepped in and cleared my throat. The teacher was this middle aged Italian woman with blonde hair and bags underneath her almond eyes. She looked friendly, but the bags under her eyes told me that that must be a hard job for her.

"What's your name, sweetie?" She has the Brooklyn accent that I grew to know and love in New York. I sighed. She was probably going to make me do the whole introduction thing in front of the class. "Why don't cha introduce yourself so everyone knows who ya are."

I sighed. Fantastic.

"I'm Ashley."

"How about a uni-"

"Didn't you live here before?" I looked up at the person who cut the teacher off to see that it belonged to Joey Tamplin, a guy that was obsessed with my brother and followed him around everywhere he went once he could out who our dad was. "Stefan's lezzy sister?"

Some of the class laughed, some rolled their eyes.

I have faith in the eye rollers.

"Yeah," I nodded my head. "I'm Ashley and my unique fact is that I'm a lesbian."

I did the little curtsy thing for the class, smiling as I took an empty seat in the back. Jackie Hart, an out and proud lesbian that was the head of the GSA according to her facebook page leaned forward in her chair to whisper in my ear as I sat down.

"Being a lesbian isn't really unique, Davies." Jackie smirked as I leaned back to hear her better.

"Mhmmm. Just letting the ladies know."

She smirked harder and kissed me on the cheek, "Welcome back, babes."

I guess Newswriting won't be that bad.

Xxxx

"Everything is still pretty much the same," Jackie said as we walked through the quad. We got out of class early to 'use the bathroom', but we were gonna leave to go get lunch. Turns out, half of Newswriting is doing nothing and the other half is reading the newspaper. Jackie talked my ear off the whole period though, which I was grateful for, and now she is giving me a rundown on everything that has happened since I was gone.

"Robbie is still in the closet," she rolled her eyes and took a sip of her starbucks. I frowned. "Yeah, I think it's eating him up though. He asked me if he could 'secretly' join the GSA the other day."

"Is he aware that you don't have to be gay to join a gay **straight** alliance?"

"That's what I told him," she shrugged. "The boy has got it bad."

I frowned, but didn't say anything.

"Have you made any new friends? Met anyone new?" Jackie smirked at me and sat down at a table in the quad. "Left a girl back in New York, maybe?"

I rolled my eyes. "I met one girl. And no, I never left anyone back home."

"Correction, dear. This is your home," I smiled at that. "And a girl, eh? Name?"

"Spencer."

Her eyebrow immediately raised, "Oh wow, you bagged a Carlin, eh? I didn't even know she was gay."

"I never said she was gay and I didn't 'bag' her."

"Whatever you say, dear," she rolled her eyes and smiled once Kyla came walking toward us. She leaned closer to whisper in my ear again, "Damn, Ash. Your sister got hot."

I punched her arm, "She's a sophomore!"

"Who's a sophomore?" Kyla asked, looking more tired than usual. I sighed once I saw Jackie giving my sister elevator eyes. Kyla waved her hand in front of her face, "Actually, I don't care. I'm having a horrible day."

"And why is that, gorgeous?" Jackie's eyebrow was just about permanently raised by now. I made a face.

Kyla didn't notice, "I haven't found any of my friends yet. Well, I did see a few, but they aren't in my classes, so it doesn't matter much. And what the hell am I going to do when the science teacher asks about lab partners? Oh my god."

"I could help you look for friends," Jackie winked. "Or you could find a friend in me."

Kyla rolled her eyes. "Do you wanna buy me lunch and listen to me complain?"

Jackie looked at me, "Sounds like all of my previous relationships," she turned back to Kyla. "Let's go."

I sighed once they walked away, and started looking around the quad for people I knew. People were still staring at me oddly. Most of them were people that I knew and some even leaned over to their friend to whisper in their ear all while pointing at me.

Discreet, I know.

"I didn't think the rumors were true."

I looked up to find the one and only Madison Duarte.

Madison Duatre; my best friend from birth till 8th grade. We were total BFF's like… never leave eachother's side type. Then she found out I was gay, and I suppose she wasn't cool with that (or maybe I wasn't cool enough anymore) so she dropped me like it's hot and left with no warning. I later found out during freshman year that she really doesn't give a shit about me being gay, that she just likes to pretend that she hates me because she thinks its fun.

"Ah, your long time dream to see me again, Mads. Is it because you don't think dreams come true? Well, I'm making this dream come true for you," I smiled at her. She nodded her head at me, smirking, but she didn't want me to see it. She looked the same as always, just older and prettier. It made me smile. "Would you like to sit down?"

"No, I have to stay at least 3 feet from you at all times. You know, cause I might catch-"

"My gayness?"

"I was going to say an ancient form of ugly, but If you want to go that route, that's okay."

"I'll go with your way."

"Are you dumb? You're like only a foot away from me."

"God, I wish you had stayed in New York."

"But then you'd die of loneliness and probably boredom."

She nodded, "Well, I'd love to stay and chat… Nah, Actually, that's a lie. I wouldn't love to stay and chat."

"Thank you for clearing that up, Mads."

"Yeah, Well like I said, I gotta go before I contract a disease of ugly, so… bye."

I smiled as she walked away and I think she was smiling too.

Xxxxx

"I found some friends," Kyla frowned as we were walking home. I turned my head toward her. We used Stefan's car to drive to school, but he blew us off for his new guitar buddy. "It makes me feel really pathetic to say that, but yeah… I saw Aiden."

"That's nice."

"Ash…"

"What?"

"Your friend is weird," Kyla made a face, looking down at her feet. I smirked and scratched my head. Jackie can give away that kind of vibe. "I think she was hitting on me."

"She was," I sighed, looking over at my sister. She raised her eyebrow at me. "Don't worry, though. I think... Well, I hope she knows her limit."

"I sure hope so."

"Did you make any new friends? Find your old ones?" Kyla couldn't have been too blinded by Jackie to not find anyone. She is a people person. She gets along with everyone.

"I did," her smile was back. "They were all in my later classes. I'm glad I have them in at least a few of my classes though."

"I'm very happy for you."

"Thanks. I can just feel your excitement radiating off your shoulders."

I just smiled.

"Did you see your girlfriend again?"

"Who?" I made a face.

"The blonde with the boy name... Shane?"

"Spencer?" I made a face again and looked down, now frowning. I hadn't seen her at all since this morning. "No.. I haven't seen her."

"Oh.. Are you sad?"

"No."

"Do you want a hug?"

"I'll pass."

"Do you like her?"

"I just met her."

"Yet you managed to bone her."

"Thanks."

"I love you too, sis."

We made it back to our house without getting lost, which surprised me considering we're horrible with getting ourselves around. I recognized everywhere though, which made me quite proud of myself. Kyla sighed once I put my key through the door.

"Hello there," I turned around to the voice. I gulped. "Missed me?"


	2. Homecoming

**AN: I didn't edit this, so... if there are any errors, sorry.**

"I think I need you to join the GSA," Jackie smirked at me as I loaded my things into my new locker. I raised my eyebrow and put my Calculus textbook in.

"I highly doubt that my presence in your club is needed to keep your existence on Earth, Jacqueline."

She sighed, her face no longer smiling. She passed her smile on to me. "No, I'm just saying that that," she pointed to some random blonde standing near her locker who was looking our way, "is the fifth girl I've caught checking you out and absolutely none of them are in the GSA."

I smiled, "Just because you're gay doesn't mean you're obliged to join the GSA."

"Uh, if you want to represent your peeps, it does."

I rolled my eyes, "its California, hun. Plus, it's high school. There are closet cases every 2 desks over."

"Fair point."

I smirked, "Whatever. I haven't even noticed anyone looking at me anyways."

"Right, of course not," she rolled her eyes. "Honey, I notice when one chick is looking at me and in that rare once a year occasion, it's usually because I have something on my face."

I made a face. I didn't believe that one bit. Jackie was drop dead gorgeous. She was shorter than me, but her personality made up for it. She had long, silky auburn hair that had a weird reddish tint that she rocked. Her features were soft when happy, and sharp when needed to be. She was definitely classified as a pretty girl.

"Jackie, sweetheart. You've got boys and girls looking at you."

"Oh, that would explain why I'm still single, yes?" she rolled her eyes. "Speaking of single, how are you doing in the love department?"

"I've been here less than a week, Jackie."

"So what?" Jackie made a face as if I was insane. I rolled my eyes. "What have you done with my Ashley?"

I just sighed.

"You can honestly say you haven't gotten laid since you've come home?"

I don't know how that's any of her business.

I just shrugged.

"With all these girls looking at you... damn," she winked at me, making me roll my eyes once again. She smiled, "Just sayin, boo."

"Right."

"Hello there," a girl I had never seen before came up to us, smiling from ear to ear with her hands behind her back. I quirked an eyebrow. She was shorter than me, and she was definitely cute. "Hello Jackie, who's your friend?"

"Oh," Jackie straightened up as if she actually gave a shit about this introduction. "Carmen, this is Ashley. Ashley, this is Carmen."

I smiled politely, "It's nice to meet you, Carmen."

"Oh, the pleasure is mine," Carmen smirked as I felt a shiver go down my spine. She shook my hand for about a minute, with no words said between us, just my hand in hers. I wasn't even shaking it back anymore. I couldn't do anything anymore.

Girls tend to have this affect on me.

"So, what're you guys talking about?" Carmen perked up, her smirk never leaving her face. Still not being able to say anything, I looked at Jackie for help.

"Oh, just talking about how Ashley _thinks_ no girls look at her, "Jackie shrugged like it's nothing.

"Well I certainly have," Carmen smirked my way, which made my eyes get a bit larger than usual. I opened my mouth to say something back, but nothing really came out. She smirked even harder at my reaction, winked at me and walked away.

I have never had someone hit on me so openly before.

"See what I mean? Oh my fucking god," Jackie sighed, looking back at Carmen as she continued to walk away. I smirked and watched Carmen with her.

"It's not like it matters much," I said as Jackie and I walked to our first period. She raised an eyebrow at me. "What? It's not like any of those closet cases are going to actually try something. It's not like I want them or something."

"Really, now?"

"Yes," I smiled. "Sorry I like people for their minds."

"Oh, so you're living in the old days then, I see," Jackie nodded at me, turning her face toward mine. I raised an eyebrow. "Haven't you heard, my Ashley darling? Love isn't in style anymore. It's all about who fucks who now."

I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not.

"Hello Ashley," Spencer smiled at me as she passed me in the hall. I, again, opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She smirked at me and continued walking. I made a face, sighing.

Today has been so confusing and I haven't even gotten through first period yet.

"Okay," Jackie smirked at me. "If you don't tell me what that was about..."

"I had dinner with her family last night," I scratched my neck. Her mouth formed the perfect 'o' at that. "What?"

"Hello Ms. Move too fucking fast."

"No no no," I made a face, rolling my eyes. It was her turn to raise her eyebrow now. "Shut up. Apparently, her mom and my mom are best friends are something, so her family came over for dinner last night."

"Preparing for the wedding reception?"

I smiled at the irony, "Something like that."

_My eyes were practically out of their sockets at whom the voice belonged to- that person being Spencer. What made my eyes go was the pack of blondes behind her. There stood a mid-forties version of Spencer, a curly haired man who I assumed was her father and a blonde boy who looked vaguely familiar. They all stood smiling. Not at Kyla and I, though. My mother had ran outside among hearing Spencer's voice and was greeting her family that stood behind her. I gulped. _

_What a homecoming. _

_"I wasn't aware you and the Davies community sex doll were so serious," Kyla smirked at me, staring at Spencer and her family too. My mother was pretty much the center of attention, now hugging the older blonde as they screamed for no reason at all. I made a face, wondering if it was necessary to talk that loud when her mouth was next to that stranger's ear. _

_I stepped forward and took Spencer aside, whom just smiled at me._

_"I don't know how to tell you this," I let go of her arm. "But I was kidding about the whole engagement thing."_

_Her eyes bugged out in fake horror, "Why didn't you tell me this earlier? I brought my family over to 'get more acquainted'! How could you do this to me?"_

_I made a face but couldn't help but smile. "Seriously, though. Why are you here?"_

_"I never break a promise."_

_I smiled at that._

_"Apparently, your mom and my mom were childhood best friends or something," she shrugged, looking back at our hugging mothers. It sure seemed like it. "She kept telling me stories in the car ride over here. She told me that you guys lived here before?"_

_"Yeah, I moved during my freshman year."_

_"I officially have more information about your life than you do about mine, which makes me the better fiancé."_

_I smiled, "If they were best friends, why hadn't I met you?"_

_"I assume we'll find out."_

_"Spencer! Spencer! Get over here!" Spencer's mom started calling out to her, whom winked at me for only I to see and walked back over to her family. I followed her, but stood next to Kyla._

_"Ah, you two know each other?" Spencer's mom's smile was as wide as day as she looked from her daughter to me. I smiled politely. "Reminiscing, yeah?"_

_"Something like that."_

_"I hope you're treating her like a guest, Ashley." My mother's bearing voice interrupted my trance. I could see Kyla frown from behind her. This is the first time my mom has spoken to me in over a month. Let alone looked at me. I'm not sure what she really meant about the guest bit, but I'm pretty sure it was probably something about being gay. _

_"We've met," Spencer saves me. I looked over at her and wondered if Spencer's parents knew about her... sexual orientation. But on the other hand, I don't even know Spencer's sexual orientation. I wonder if Spencer does. "We go to school together."_

_"Oh my god, Ashley and Kyla have gotten do big!" _

_And let the party begin._

_My mother was never that into her role of being a mother. She was more into being a trophy bride, or a Beverly Hills housewife. She was better at looking good and spending money, which is all she really needed. She didn't work, so most of this said money was my father's, which he grew to resent her for. I'm not saying that she didn't care about us- she did, but it was to an extent. She wanted us to be good- to be successful for her. She needed something other than fancy cars, a fancy house and a fancy lifestyle, to show off. She wanted to show us off to prove how much of a great mother she wanted people to believe she was. She bought nice things for the house, so people would know just how much things were worth if they came- making sure that they knew nothing about what really happens in the walls of the Davies' home. She never cooked, never cleaned, never told us stories. She never spoke without yelling or resentment._

_Or maybe all of this was just for me._

_I can't say I blame her, though. _

_When we walked in, everything in the house was different. When we left that morning, there was no furniture, no nothing. The house was filled now, even with paintings and vases alike. It looked perfect. A Christine Davies original._

_"You guys have a really nice house," Spencer snuck up behind me. I tried to smile, but I simply couldn't. "Your mom cleaned up. Trying to impress?"_

_Only to impress._

_"Got to have the best for my fiancé," I attempted. She frowned, her eyes slowly darkening. "What?"_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"No-" Spencer's mom's shouting cut me off. I sighed, letting Spencer get whisked away by her 40ish time. I could smell the food in the kitchen, but I could tell it was catered. _

_"That's a sweet flat screen," the curly haired blonde boy came up to me and pointed at our new TV. I hadn't noticed. I just shrugged; it was bigger than our last one that no one ever used._

_"Thanks."_

_"I'm Glen," he stuck his hand out for me to shake. I did and I threw in a smile for measure. "We were friends when we were little."_

_"That seems like the story today," I scratched my head. He snorted. "Are you having just as much fun as I am?"_

_"Maybe not as much, but I sure seem to be getting there."_

_"I can't imagine how you're not here already."_

_He smiled, "Our mothers seem to be having fun over there."_

_I looked over at the kitchen to find that our mothers were already eating without us. I wondered what kind of mother Paula Carlin was. _

_"You never told me your name."_

_"Oh, I'm sorry," Glen and I sat down on one of the five couches stationed in the living room. "I'm Ashley... I thought you would have known that, considering we were bff's and all."_

_"That's you and Spencer," he smiled and I smiled too, only for it to be dropped once Stefan burst through the room with two pieces of bread shoved into his mouth._

_Classy._

_"I hope you're not hitting on my sister," Stefan's eyes were hard despite the fact that he sounded like a total idiot, talking with his mouth full. I rolled my eyes. _

_"Stefan."_

_"No no no, it's nothing like that," Glen looked at me, nodding as if he was letting me know too. I almost rolled my eyes again. "We were just talking, man."_

_"Oh. Well, good." Stefan grabbed a handful of candy off the table and started walking back to the kitchen. "She's gay, anyway."_

_I rolled my eyes again, sighing this time as he walked out. I turned toward Glen, "Sorry."_

_"Nothing to apologize for, dude." He smiled. "So you're gay?"_

_I nodded, still wondering if the Carlins knew that Spencer... liked girls. "I am."_

_"Cool," his smile widened. "Do you want to be my wing woman? You can decipher what girls want and mean and shit for me."_

_I furrowed my eyebrows. That sure wasn't the reaction I was expecting. "Fa sho."_

_"Cool." I'm not sure if I'm supposed to impress them, but I've got one Carlin down._

_Glen went to go help his dad get some food or something, leaving me in the living room by myself. I was still wondering what kind of mother Paula was. For what I know, she raised some fantastic kids. But on the other hand, Kyla and Stefan turned out to be really wonderful people and that has nothing to do with Christine. Christine and Paula seemed to be in their own little world in the kitchen, laughing and talking about good times as they ate and drank wine. I had never seen Christine like that. She seemed so happy. And it wasn't the kind of happy she had to pretend to be while with guests. It was genuine._

_"I think our marriage will go pretty smooth," Spencer sat down on the couch next to me. I turned toward her, now smiling. "Our parents are getting along fine. This is a good sign, I swear."_

_"Spencer," I rested my hand on hers and hoped that that was okay. "__**We**__ are getting married, not our parents."_

_"Still," her smile told me that it was okay. "Are you ready for forever?"_

_"How about tonight?" I bit my lip, to which she raised her eyebrow at me. "Let's get out of here."_

_"What about dinner?"_

_"I'll buy you dinner."_

_"My oh my, is Ashley Davies asking me out on a date?"_

_"If you'd like it to be."_

_"Grab your wallet, Davies. I'm not planning on holding back."_

_"Kinda like last night, eh?"_

_"Toche."_

_xxxxx_

_"I never thought of you as a burger person," I admitted as Spencer and I watched the colors of the sky mix while we ate our burgers. I wanted McDonalds, but Spencer insisted that she was 'saving my life' by denying me when she just took me to another burger joint. We got our take out burgers and sat down on pier, the sun was setting. _

_"Who isn't a burger person?"_

_"Vegetarians."_

_"They've got burgers," Spencer smiled and took a bite. "I hope you're not offended that we're not eating your mom's lasagna. I'm sure it must have been delicious, being Italian and all."_

_I shook my head, "It was catered. Don't worry about it."_

_"But it was in the pan..." Spencer looked confused. _

_"She just wants people to believe that she made it," I shrugged, looking down at my hands. "She is a typical rock star wife."_

_"Why'd you guys move back here?" She asked in a softer voice, still looking at me. I looked up at her and smiled. _

_"Because my dad doesn't want to be around us anymore," I shrugged. It wasn't really the truth, but it wasn't a lie either. "They're getting a divorce."_

_"I'm sorry, Ashley." She scooted closer to me. I smiled again. I could grow to like this girl._

_"How about your mom? Is she a good mom?" I turned toward her, looking into her eyes for the first time tonight. The sun was setting in them and I couldn't look away. "You guys are pretty infamous at school, apparently. You guys have to have something going on."_

_She shook her head chuckling, "I don't know why. We've got nothing going on right now."_

_I smiled, knowing it was a lie. Every family has something going on, no matter how small. "Do your parents know you love the ladies?"_

_"No, but I didn't know that either."_

_I frowned, "But.."_

_"Maybe I just like you," She smiled before looking down at her toes. "No, they don't know."_

_"Why haven't you told them?"_

_She looked around for a bit, not answering. I bit my tongue, wondering if it was too sore of a subject to discuss with a stranger. "I just haven't found a reason to tell them."_

_"But you will?"_

_"If I find someone that's worth it," she winked at me, sending me back into a trance. I never thought of Spencer as a winking girl. _

_This girl continues to amaze me. _

_"Is that a hint, Ms. Carlin?" I teased, smiling once her smile broke out._

_"No, considering we're engaged and all, so I don't think I have to prove myself to you anymore," She smiled ever harder. I smiled at that. "Plus, I've already got two Davies in the palm of my hand."_

_"What are you talking about?" I made a face. I didn't like the sound of that._

_"Your brother keeps hitting on me," she laughed. I frowned. "Does he know I had sex with you? You'd think that that'd be a deal breaker..."_

_"Yeah, he's gross." I scratched my head. "Do you like him?"_

_"I think I could like anybody," she smiled at me. I made a face again. What was that supposed to mean? "But I'm engaged, remember?"_

_I had to look down to conceal my smile, "You better remember."_

_"Oh, my mom is already planning the wedding. I don't know how I'm going to break the news to Stefan, though."_

_"I'm sure he'll be heartbroken."_

_"His fault for trying to take claimed property," she smiled and I swear my heart fluttered._

_I think things will be more than alright in L.A._

_When we got back, no one even noticed we were gone. Everything was the same, except that my mother and Paula were in the living room now, still drinking wine and still telling each other stories about the women they knew. Kyla was sitting on one of the couches with Glen, sipping her 'apple cider' that was probably champagne. I didn't know where Spencer's dad and Stefan were though, but no one even acknowledged us once we walked through the living room. _

_"Mission accomplished," Spencer smiled and me as we walked into the lounge area thing. I didn't even know what to call it. She sat down on the other side of the couch I was sitting on. I wanted her closer. "I wond-"_

_"Hello pretty lady," Stefan smirked as he walked into the room, his eyes intent on Spencer. I sighed, looking up at my brother. I was actually starting to believe that tonight would be a good night. Stefan glanced at me, "Not you, Ash."_

_"Gee, thanks, bro."_

_"Of course," he sat himself down in between Spencer and I, his front facing her. I sighed once again and crossed my arms across my chest. _

_Fantastic._

_"Haha, Hi Stefan," Spencer smiled with an eyebrow raised. Stefan smiled even wider.__"_

"_Hello there,' Stefan smiled even wider. I was hoping that Spencer was joking when she said Stefan kept hitting on her. I was clearly wrong. "Got any plans tonight, darling?"_

_It's almost nine o'clock and he's asking her this._

"_I'm at where my plans are hosted," Spencer smiled before glancing at me above his shoulder. I rolled my eyes and leaned back into the sofa. Stefan seemed to frown, his shoulders slumping. Being the bitch I am, I smiled at that. "Sorry."_

"_But you've got to make it up to me," Stefan perked up again. My brother obviously can't take a hint. "I promise I'll make it worth your while."_

_Spencer's eyebrow immediately rose as she glanced back at me, almost as if she was confirming that he actually just said that. I shrugged at her, completely used to this behavior from him. She stood up, "I have to pee."_

_Stefan frowned again, but leaned back into the sofa once Spencer left the room. I sighed. Hearing him speak again will only make this worse._

"_I think I like her," He admitted. This is routine by now. He tells me that he likes someone, gets them, and then throws them away when he gets bored or when they get bored with him. I hope that Spencer is different. I sighed, crossing my arms against my chest. "What?"_

"_Why do you like her, Stefan?" _

_He shrugged, "She's… mysterious."_

"_You don't even know her."_

"_But I'd like to."_

_Of all the girls he could have picked, he just had to choose mine._

"_So, can I?"_

"_Can you what?" I made a face._

"_Date Spencer."_

_My night has officially been ruined._

"So do you like her?" Jackie sighed as we walked to Newswriting. I made a face at that. I didn't really know what to say. One on hand, she was pretty much my fucking dream girl. On the other, my brother thought that he likes her. "Spencer Carlin, that is."

"I don't know."

There; not a lie, but not the truth.

"That's a yes," Jackie smiled widely, bumping me on the shoulder. "Ashley Davies has a crush!"

"No, but another Davies sure does," I pointed over to the quad, where Stefan stood with Spencer in front of him, who had her eyebrow raised. I'm starting to think it's a permanent feature for her. Jackie raised her eyebrow at the scene. She looked like she thought it was pathetic.

I can't say I blame her.

"How do you feel about this?" She looked at me, but all I did was smirk and take a swig out of my water bottle that wasn't necessary filled with water and took a step toward the happy couple.

This should be fun.


End file.
